


Heart Burn

by NigrumSol



Category: Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anthropomorphic Pokemon, Blood and Injury, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NigrumSol/pseuds/NigrumSol
Summary: Do not read, merely just a placeholder work for now.It will be based around Calixto Petrov, a drapion convict leader (my original character) of the Poke-Apocalypse group on DeviantArt
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader





	Heart Burn

Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Duis eget finibus purus, sit amet tincidunt purus. Nunc tempor dolor et feugiat rutrum. Donec in diam nisl. Etiam mattis, erat in posuere auctor, erat ipsum tempus dui, quis iaculis ipsum felis at dolor. Proin in erat leo. Proin vel imperdiet eros. Sed at tempor massa, at auctor eros. Ut aliquam est vitae libero pulvinar efficitur in non massa. Maecenas ullamcorper ut diam a feugiat. Donec libero massa, feugiat eget turpis et, ornare malesuada urna. Etiam vitae mi vitae dolor efficitur auctor. Fusce posuere elit vel dolor consequat semper.

Quisque venenatis eget purus ut rutrum. Donec egestas dictum mauris vitae porta. Cras vitae sagittis nulla, eu rhoncus velit. Pellentesque quis ornare enim. Aenean pharetra velit et diam sagittis, non placerat ante fringilla. Donec fermentum, mi non vehicula eleifend, urna odio condimentum lorem, sit amet cursus est quam vel neque. Donec rhoncus est eu lectus feugiat, et porta nisi auctor. Fusce a luctus justo, sed vulputate est. Pellentesque id tortor leo. Maecenas vitae neque varius, convallis elit id, condimentum augue. Phasellus nec sem pharetra, semper orci vitae, rutrum eros. Maecenas non ex massa. Morbi quis dictum dui. In varius nunc id enim interdum, sed vulputate ex convallis.

Pellentesque ullamcorper sem ornare auctor cursus. Nam in auctor nisl, vitae mollis justo. Ut mollis elit mauris, ac porttitor ligula lobortis nec. Donec vitae diam tellus. Ut aliquam eleifend ipsum id tristique. Nullam vel diam tortor. Integer nunc augue, porta id convallis et, molestie nec risus. Nam elementum ante neque, ut ultrices turpis cursus sed. Sed vulputate pulvinar velit, at vulputate justo auctor ut. Ut ac ipsum in risus rhoncus vulputate. Sed viverra sit amet sem ut molestie. Praesent sed luctus enim. Nam eu nisi in turpis vehicula pretium. Curabitur eu eros lacus. Sed quam nisi, lobortis vel feugiat id, imperdiet eget leo. Integer metus felis, eleifend ut eleifend sit amet, varius sed lectus.

Nullam lobortis pulvinar eros at mollis. Cras et libero in tellus aliquam mollis. In dapibus feugiat metus finibus convallis. Nunc rhoncus pulvinar dui ullamcorper porta. Integer vitae nisl dignissim, vestibulum lacus eu, feugiat est. Morbi venenatis quam quis mollis bibendum. Quisque ullamcorper quis dui sit amet egestas. Curabitur malesuada sollicitudin tempus. Phasellus varius leo vitae ligula cursus scelerisque. Aliquam erat volutpat. Vivamus dolor risus, posuere et risus a, tincidunt iaculis ante. Vivamus dapibus commodo justo, faucibus pharetra dui sodales nec. In velit urna, viverra eu odio eget, accumsan tempor mauris. Proin vitae nisl congue, vulputate metus gravida, tempor turpis. Phasellus vitae velit venenatis, pellentesque ipsum quis, scelerisque justo.

Praesent tristique nisi eget tristique maximus. Praesent ut ornare odio. Ut facilisis tempor lorem vitae aliquam. Maecenas tellus velit, varius eu ipsum ultricies, tempor pulvinar ex. Nullam orci neque, semper ac laoreet in, cursus id purus. Ut at hendrerit augue. Quisque quis diam faucibus, aliquam massa at, cursus velit. Nam quis efficitur mauris. In vel commodo risus.


End file.
